nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Galandrian Zukhash
"There's so much to learn. It would be a shame for you to ignore it." - Galandrian History Born in the port city of Greengold, Galandrian was exposed to a wide variety of cultures at a very early age. The elves of Kyonin, of course, preferred that he'd stick to the elf only part of the rest of the kingdom, but he had none of it. Though he loved his people dearly, for who couldn't given all that elves had accomplished, he could not understand the stubborn refusal of his race to accept outside assistance. For years he lived in Greengold, studying with the help of the city's library and vast cultural melting pot. This, then, was how he learned to harness the power of magic. Elves, with their naturally quick wits and high intelligence, made great wizards, and Galandrian was no slouch. He picked up many different talents during his studies, including knowledge of almost every subject and even how to care for animals! His teachers merely thought him naturally curious, but he had a secret plan. When he came of proper age and had reached a sufficient level of training, he left Greengold behind on a traveling ship bound for 'anywhere but here.' He had decided that he would set off to explore the world that his kinsmen had decided to ignore as much as possible. He traveled across the world of Golarion, visiting as many places as he could in an effort to discover as much of the people as he could. It was during this meandering journey that he decided to write a book about his travels. He entitled the beginning draft "A Hitchhiker's Manual to the Known World" and set to work updating it as he visited various towns and locations. From the lowliest hamlet to the largest of metropolises, Galandrian carefully recorded what he felt was the most important information: where to get a good drink, how to find good information, and the best inns to stay at if you wanted a great night's sleep, among other things. Filled with personal notes and an eccentric flair, it is perhaps one of the most unique books in the making in the known world. In order to make sure his guide was as complete as possible, Galandrian even dared venture into the Osirian Desert to see just how lifeless the place was. Unsurprisingly, he learned it really was a terrible place to visit. Due to his preference for creature comforts and forgetting to prepare the right casting for such unbearable heat, he quickly found himself lost and dehydrated. Just when he figured he might shrivel up and die, a camel strode up to him and began nudging him along. It had, for whatever reason, become attached to the strange elf that had been wandering around in its territory. The creature guided Galandrian to an oasis, where he could finally rest up and prepare to return to more hospitable land. Having grown fond of the animal, Galandrian named him Gilgamesh and elected to bring it with him for the remainder of his travels. The camel proved to be unusually intelligent for one of its species, and after a month of hard work, Galandrian even managed to teach it a basic understanding of Elven! While it probably couldn't understand complex mathematics, being able to get a response as to whether it was hungry proved a boon for deciphering why it sometimes became grumpy. A while after becoming attached to his new friend, Galandrian encountered a strange door in the wilderness. Seeing that it wasn't a portal made by any Fey, the wizard opted to directly experiment on it by stepping through it himself. Gilgamesh had to struggle to squeeze through it, but in the end, both made it. Then the door closed behind them and faded right out of existence. Galandrian thought himself eternally trapped in this new dimension, and he made the best of it! He got quite a lot of crafting done, and added several paragraphs to his book. Though the book raised quite a few questions he never figured out the answer to, he was very happy he had jotted his notes down when the entire plane apparently collapsed and spat him out on a new continent. Gathering his scattered belongings and the fortunately transported Gilgamesh, he quickly booked a new room at the best inn he could find to start a new chapter on this new continent: Nibiru. In fact, while studying on this new continent, an alchemical accident occurred! Gilgamesh ended up transformed into a common bat, but his intelligence greatly increased. Now he could actually hold a decent conversation with Galandrian, so perhaps this was for the best. Appearance Galandrian is a tall, thin elf. Though he loves to live life in a hedonistic fashion, this has so far not actually caught up with his physique. His hair is a crisp, snow white, and he's even one of the few elves to maintain and grow an actual beard! He tends to prefer emerald green for his robes and is rarely seen wearing anything but them, claiming that armor is too chafing and uncomfortable. Personality Galandrian is a slightly eccentric rambler of a man. He believes the point of a Wizard is to help others understand what they normally might not. To this end, he loves teaching others, especially on topics they specifically request. He has a habit of collecting as much information as possible on new places he visits in an effort to make his Guide one hundred percent complete. He has a tendency to pull on his beard when irritated, but this rarely happens as he generally has little reason to become irritated in the first place. Friends Galandrian has a friend in his animal companion, Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh was a lazy camel, at least until the accident that turned him into a bat. He's now quite intelligent, able to hold an actual conversation with Galandrian. He still prefers to spend all day lazing around eating food if possible, but he is loyal to Galandrian for reasons only the bat knows. Jamik - "A strong man, though goodness knows he hasn't spent any time with a proper education. His temper might be a bit frayed, but I can forgive him for it, he's a good man to have blocking angry thugs for you!" Thinfang/Arcadian - "A... Skinwalker, I believe? We've only barely met, though she seems quite taken with the idea of letting me enhance her weaponry. Maybe she's met others like me before!" Enemies Galandrian has no enemies that he's aware of, beyond possibly the concept of ignorance. Aspirations Galandrian hopes to release a finished version of his book one day, and to see how others enjoy reading it and whether it helps them. He also desires to open a school as well, that he could teach students in a more direct manner than mere tutoring or drop-ins. In his ideal world, everyone would be educated until their heads burst from knowledge, because a wholly educated world must surely be a peaceful one. Category:Characters